


Volleyball Monthly

by eiriyuki, ouyama-chan (wiiimzy)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2012 vibes, Group chat, Haikyuu Captains, M/M, gayyyyyy, magazine, oikawa has a youtube, ouji fashion, photoshoot, set in 2012, volleyball monthly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiriyuki/pseuds/eiriyuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiiimzy/pseuds/ouyama-chan
Summary: Volleyball Monthly calls on high school team captains for their latest issue. Gay things happen. A group chat happens.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 170





	Volleyball Monthly

**Author's Note:**

> this is set in 2012 and you will be able to tell!!! 
> 
> This is my first co-op fic with Mimmi and I think our combined head canons and writing skills have combined wonderfully to create this beautifully ugly baby you are about to witness. Enjoyyyy

**~Oikawa~**

Earphones plugged in, Oikawa Tooru stares out the window of the bullet train, still at a standstill at the Sendai station. His favorite song is playing, Fergalicious by Fergie. He has been invited by Volleyball Monthly for a piece in next months issue. Naturally, he figures it is just him that is invited for this photoshoot. As he sits in his seat waiting for the train to begin its route, he notices a few familiar faces boarding the train. Quickly, he pulls his hood up over his head, hoping no one will recognize him. 

Ushijima Wakatoshi walks onto the train with a solemn face, picking the seat behind Oikawa. Soon after, Sawamura Daichi boards and sits next to Ushijima. A few words are exchanged between the two, but Oikawa cannot hear them over the voluptuous tones of Fergie ringing in his ears. A third familiar face boards the train, a second year from Date Tech whose name Oikawa doesn’t know but has seen at games. The second year has a bored expression and tries to avoid the two captains sitting behind Oikawa. He takes a seat farther towards the back of the train. 

With Oikawa’s playlist shuffling over to What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction, the train begins to move. He begins to wonder why these other volleyball players were on the same train to Tokyo as him. Not wanting to miss Harry’s solo, he waits until the song is over before taking his headphones out to eavesdrop on the two sitting behind him. 

“So Tsukishima is really kind of aloof, but he means well,” Sawamura Daichi gushes to Ushijima Wakatoshi. “Kageyama kind of had trouble communicating with the team but his skills are unmatched. I’ve got some great first years on the team this year. What about you?”

“There’s a promising wing spiker on my team, Goshiki Tsutomu. He gets fired up very easily, but he trains hard. I hope he will continue to perform well at nationals.” Ushijima states, matter-of-factly.

“It’s a wonderful feeling to have pride over your kouhais isn’t it?” Sawamura says. “Anyway, are you going to Tokyo for the captain’s photoshoot too?” 

“Yes, I am. Why did they invite you though?” Ushijima says. Oikawa has to hold his hand over his mouth to stop him from laughing at the brute honesty.

“Uhhh,” Sawamura says in a forlorn tone. “I’m not really sure, but Sugawara told me not to turn it down.” 

“Sugawara is…?”

“My setter. Well, former setter. C-Close friend.” Oikawa can tell that Sawamura is getting uncomfortable with the topic.

With an internal huff, Oikawa decides that he is done remaining anonymous. He rips down his hood and pivots around onto his knees to look over his seat to the boys sitting behind him. 

“You guys seriously hijacking my photoshoot?” Oikawa sneers down at the two of them.

Both boys look up at him with questioning faces. 

“Your photoshoot?” Sawamura asks. “You’re going to the shoot for Volleyball Monthly too?”

“I was specifically invited,” Oikawa retorts. 

“Did your email look like this?” Sawamura pulls up his invitation email and shows it to Oikawa. 

“I didn’t read  _ all _ of it,” Oikawa admits. 

“They’re doing a photoshoot for randomly chosen high school captains. They’ve done this before, are you not subscribed to Volleyball Monthly?” Ushijima says in his usual tone of judgement. 

“Of course I am!” Oikawa would never admit to him that he only looks at the pictures and doesn’t read any articles that don’t involve setting and/or cute guys. Really the only thing he is interested in are the pictures of the cute guys. 

“You seriously thought you were getting your own centerspread in Volleyball Monthly?” Sawamura asks in a serious inquiry.

“What’s that s’posed to mean?!” Oikawa shoots back in an angry voice. “I deserve my own centerspread!” 

From the back of the train, the three boys hear a mocking laugh. They all turn their heads and see the second year from Date Tech clutching his stomach as he laughs. 

“Did you want something?” Oikawa shoots at the laughing boy. 

“Nope, just enjoying the show,” Futakuchi giggles as he wipes a tear from his eye. “I’m Date Tech’s captain now, so I got invited too.” 

“Oh, great,” Oikawa grumbles as he flips back around and slides back into sitting position.

“Nice to meet you, I am Sawamura Daichi from Karasuno, I recognize you from the game at Inter High preliminaries but never got a formal introduction.” Sawamura introduces himself, ever the polite gentleman. 

“Yeah, sure. Futakachi Kenji.” The short introduction is enough for Sawamura. 

Oikawa continues to mumble incoherently to himself as he pulls his knees up to his chest and plugs his headphones back in. The Glee version of Keep Holding On begins to play as he conscientiously ignores the other captains on the train. What a stupid trip to Tokyo to a stupid magazine photoshoot that isn’t just about him. 

The remainder of the two hour trip to Tokyo consisted of him pulling out his phone to play Fruit Ninja, watching some YouTube videos of volleyball plays, and scrolling through his Facebook feed. 

With a big stretch after he stands from his fetal position, Oikawa gives an unimpressed yawn as he walks off of the train into Tokyo station. 

“Wait up, Oikawa-San,” Sawamura calls from the train exit. “Let’s go together to the studio.” 

Oikawa rolls his eyes, but waits for the others to catch up with him. 

“You guys are super annoying,” he says as they reach him and match his pace. 

“That’s a lot coming from you,” Futakuchi responds. 

“Just try to keep up,” Oikawa sneers back at him. He looks around and realizes he isn’t quite sure where he is supposed to be going. “Sawamura, you got a map?”

“Yep, it’s right here on my phone.” He shows the maps app open with the directions to the studio by foot. It showed a ten minute walk from their current location.

“Good man,” Oikawa says as he pats Sawamura on the back. “knew I liked you.” 

“It’s to the left of here,” Sawamura says, pointing out the direction. 

“Perfect, let’s go,” Oikawa starts walking along the street, following Sawamura, the other two captains in tow. 

Ten minutes later they reach a giant office complex which they enter. The lobby greets them with a sleek reception desk, where a man with a soft face smiles at the four boys. 

“Can I help you boys find something?” The man asks. 

“Hello, we are going to Volleyball Monthly. What floor is it?” Sawamura asks the man. 

“Volleyball Monthly is on floor 8, suite 801. The elevators are to your right. Have a nice day!” The man smiles. 

“Thank you very much!” Sawamura bows before turning to the other captains. “It’s this wa-”

“We heard him,” Oikawa cuts him off and walks over to the elevators, pressing the button to summon one.

One arrives shortly with a soft  _ ding! _ and they all get in. Sawamura pushes the button for the eighth floor. 

“I have never been in a magazine before. This is all very exciting,” he tells his fellow captains. 

“I have been in one before. It was an interesting experience,” Ushijima informs them. The elevator slows down to a halt.

“I wonder if anyone else was invited,” Sawamura wonders as the doors open. 

The four of them walk into the lobby area, where there is yet another receptionist to greet them. 

“Hello!” She says in a cheery voice. “Glad you could make it, please check your names off of this list!” 

The kind lady places a clipboard on the desk in front of her, and the boys comply. Oikawa skims over the list, realizing there are four more captains here to take his limelight. They had already checked in. 

“Thank you, please assemble in the room past these doors.” She smiles as she gestures toward the door to the right of her desk. 

The captains comply, finding themselves in a bare room with several backdrops and cameras.

“HEY HEY HEY! Sawamura-kun!” Bokuto Koutarou greets him boisterously. “You got invited too?! Wow!”

“What’s so surprising about that?” Sawamura asks defensively. 

“Just excited you’re here!” The Fukurodani captain responds with glee. “Guess who else is here?! Kuroo from Nekoma! You guys are totally rivals, right?!”

Bokuto pulls Kuroo in from the side, slinging an arm around his neck. “Look who’s here, bro!”

Oikawa watches the entire interaction with disinterest, until he makes eye contact with the boy Bokuto pulls in. 

  
  


**~Kuroo~**

_ That guy is totally hot,  _ Kuroo thinks to himself as he locks eyes with the brunette hottie in front of him. He hardly realizes the arm around him as he completely locks onto the boy in front of him. He has to shake it off and get with the current situation, and looks over to Sawamura.

“Duuude,” Kuroo says nonchalantly, with a slight smirk. “We’re gonna be in a magazine.” 

“Yes, we are,” Sawamura replies with a smile. 

“Get offa me, man,” Kuroo chuckles as he removes Bokuto’s arm from around his neck. He looks over to the pretty boy standing next to Sawamura. “So what’s your name?”

“Oikawa Tooru,” the boy responds quickly, but smoothly, flashing a toothy smile. His face falls slightly into a serious “Who are you?” 

“I’m the captain of Nekoma High, I’m sure you’ve heard of our defense. The name is Kuroo Tetsurou.” There’s a slight smirk playing at his lips as he introduces himself to Oikawa. 

“Sure… Maybe,” Oikawa says back, looking him up and down. Kuroo hopes it is him checking him out, not just sizing him up. He flashes him a wink. 

As this exchange is occuring, the main door opens as the photographer rushes in. In his flurry, he sets up a tripod and places several rolls of film on the floor next to it. His eccentric personality glimmers as he claps for the room’s attention and says, “I hope you all brought your uniforms like the email requested.” 

Kuroo notices Sawamura look at Oikawa in alarm, mouthing to him the fundamental question of if he brought his uniform. 

“Of course I did,” Oikawa whispers back. “I read that part.” 

Kuroo doesn’t completely understand the interaction, but considers how cute it is that Oikawa needed such guidance. He smirks in his direction. 

“The changing rooms are this way, please accommodate for how small the rooms are.” The photographer gestures to a couple of doors on the other side of the room. 

  
  


The captains follow orders, toting their duffle bags to the changing quarters. There are two rooms in total, and Kuroo conveniently ends up in the same room as Oikawa. There’s a slight discomfort as the quarters are so tight, but the captains manage into their uniforms with only touching each other slightly. Kuroo is hyper aware of Oikawa changing right next to him. 

They exit the changing room, feeling accomplished in their feat of changing with such constriction. 

“Wonderful, you look wonderful,” the photographer says with disinterest as he fixes the zoom on his camera that is facing a red velvet couch. 

The captains all glance at each other, unsure what to do next. Kuroo still only has eyes for Oikawa who is looking absolutely gorgeous in his white uniform. 

“All line up and I will call your names,” the photographer picks up a clipboard as the captains all line up. As they line up, the assistant goes down the row with a brush and some powder, dabbing it all over their faces. “Sawamura Daichi from Karasuno?”

“Present,” Sawamura says in a compliant voice, coughing as the powder gets in his throat. He waves the cloud away from his face. 

“Oikawa Tooru from Aoba Johsai?”

“Here,” Oikawa says with a cute little wave. Kuroo can’t stop staring at him. 

“Kuroo Tetsuro from Nekoma?”

“Yes,” Kuroo responds. 

“Daishou Suguru from Nohebi?” Kuroo immediately pricks up at the mention of this name. He wrenches his attention away from Oikawa and onto the boy who had apparently been here the whole time. 

“Here,” Daishou says, sending a small conniving peek over to Kuroo. He waves to the photographer. 

“Ushijima Wakatoshi from Shiratorizawa?” 

“Present,” he replies in a distant voice. He has to lean over so the assistant can reach his face with the anti-shine powder. 

“Bokuto Koutarou from Fukurodani?”

“I am here!” Bokuto says in an excited manner. 

“Futakuchi Kenji from Date Tech?”

“Here, sir.”

“Great, so you’re all here.” He looks to his right, where an assistant has scurried to and hands the clipboard to them. “Please, make your way to the set. Act as naturally as you can.”

The captains look at each other in bewilderment before making their way to the couch. Kuroo notices Oikawa take a seat at the far left side of the couch, so he circles around to stand behind him. The boys awkwardly try to pose for a bit before realizing the photographer wasn’t paying attention to them and was actively scrolling through his phone and talking to his assistant. 

Kuroo relaxes at the sight of this, realizing the shoot hadn’t started yet. He glances down to the brunette in front of him and gets an idea. With a small smirk, he leans forward and whispers into Oikawa’s ear, “You’re not nervous, are you?” He tries to make his voice as smooth and sultry as he can, just millimeters away from Oikawa’s ear. 

  
  


**~Oikawa~**

Oikawa reacts to the proximity with a tilt of his head, smiling toward the boy without looking at him. His heart begins to quicken as he feels Kuroo’s breath on his earlobe. It’s in that moment that a flash emits from the camera placed in front of them. 

“Not in the slightest,” Oikawa says as a comeback to Kuroo. He immediately switches into model mode, draping his arm over the arm of the couch and dipping his back ever so slightly. He looks at the camera with a glowing smile. 

“Perfect!” the photographer encourages the boys. “All smile at the camera, say cheese.” 

“Cheese!” Oikawa says, flashing a peace sign. He smiles widely for the camera. 

The assistant comes scurrying into the dimly lit foreground, whispering softly to the photographer.

“Oh, yes, wonderful,” he responds to the assistant. He looks back to the uniformed captains and says, “I hope you don’t mind, but we got your measurements from your school records. My assistant will be passing out some outfits for you to change into for another set of photos for the magazine.”

The transaction goes smoothly, each boy getting a zipped up hanger bag with their names labeled on them. One by one, they change into their assigned wardrobe. 

Bokuto exits the changing room first, rocking a gothic ouji look with black garments and gold chains and crosses. He does a quick excited spin as he exits. 

Kuroo exits next, holding something in his hand looking intently at them. His outfit is black as well, with sheer frills coming out of the bottom of his waistcoat. The assistant comes up to him with a bottle of adhesive in her hand, gestures for Kuroo to open his mouth, and plants the elongated canine teeth onto his own. Kuroo looks confused for a moment but then flashes a smile into his front view camera, smiling at himself in different angles. The assistant then comes at him with some eyeliner, accentuating the bags beneath his eyes. 

Oikawa follows soon after, his color scheme a drastic change in comparison to the first two. Pastel mint and pink line his pantaloons and vest, with different sweets printed across them. His blouse is white, as are the bunny ears atop of his head. The assistant sweeps in, dashing his cheeks with pink blush. He catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror and beams at the site. He looks cute as fuck. 

Next person out the door is Sawamura, sporting a dark red military jacket with gold embellishments. A matching dark red cape hangs off his shoulders. Without even realizing, he tosses it casually and sparkles emit from it in everyone’s minds. Oikawa only now begins to wonder the motive behind this for the magazine, what does this have to do with volleyball?

With an unbeknownst flourish, Ushijima exits the dressing room with a cape of his own. He also has a cane and tiny crown perched on his head. His royal attire makes him look almost dashing, in an annoying kind of way. 

Futakuchi exits the changing rooms next. He’s wearing a white sailor’s shirt with navy blue lapels, with navy shorts. On his head rests a white sailor hat. He looks mortified. “Seriously, what is this? This is a joke, right?”

With a confident swagger, Daishou exits the dressing room in a black and white get-up. The shorts are poofy and show just an inch or two of his legs before the black knee-high stockings cover the rest. The clunky black boots pair well with the long sleeved pinstriped and ruffled shirt. A thin black ribbon is tied around his neck in a bow, the tails dangling past his chest. He casts a long glance at Kuroo, and Oikawa thinks he sees him wink. 

“That’s everyone, sir,” the assistant notes helpfully. 

The captains are busy looking at themselves in the wall length mirror, doing a few turns and examining the boys around them. 

“Bro, I vant to suck your blooood,” Kuroo hisses at Bokuto as he mimics going for his jugular. 

“Oh, no! Please, Sawamura-san, save me!” Bokuto pleads for help fawning over Sawamura. He hides behind him, lifting his cape as a shield. 

Oikawa observes this scene with humor, chuckling at their antics. He looks over Kuroo’s outfit in interest, his junior high fascination with vampires coming back to life. 

“Is there even a theme to this?” Sawamura asks in observance of the rest of the crowd. 

“These outfits were donated by a local Ouji Fashion company to promote their brand in our magazine,” the assistant explains as the photographer sets up his camera for the next set. 

“Oh, that makes… sense. Thank you for the information, miss.” Sawamura says.

The rest of the shoot goes off with little incident, sans Bokuto knocking over a prop. Fortunately for everyone, the candles were fake and did not catch the studio on fire. Oikawa made his best bunny poses, knowing for sure he is the star of the whole shoot. 

  
  


**~ Kuroo ~**

The feeling on Kuroo’s canines after he removes the fake vampire teeth can only be described as gritty and uncomfortable. He realizes he should have left them in to play a prank on his teammates, but it’s too late. As he exits the sink area, he catches another glimpse of Oikawa back in his casual-wear. He looks cozy in his hoodie, and his cheeks are still tinged with pink. He is scrolling through his phone with interest as he lounges on the red couch. 

“This has been great,” Bokuto says with excitement. He is stuffing his uniform into his bag without folding it again. 

“Dude, you always complain about how wrinkly your uniform gets…” Kuroo sighs, shrugging it off before he finishes his sentence. 

“It’s fine,” Bokuto responds. 

Kuroo looks back over the room, eyes still lingering on Oikawa. This time he notices Daishou staring at him with slitted eyes from across the room. 

“You know what, Bokuto? This has been fun. You know what would be more fun?”

“If Akaashi were here?” 

“Yes, of course. But also,” Kuroo says as he clasps his hands together as he veers up for the next part of his suggestion. “Being able to talk to all of these captains again, right?”

Bokuto thinks this over for a few seconds before a light sparks in his eyes. “Dude, yeah! That would be great!”

He zips up his duffle bag and looks back at Kuroo, waiting for him to continue. 

“So…” 

“So…” Bokuto mocks back at Kuroo. “What?”

“We could start a group chat.” Kuroo finally concedes and just says the words upfront. 

“WE COULD START A GROUP CHAT!” Bokuto exclaims in response, simultaneously announcing to the room. 

A few heads pop up around the room. 

“Why would we do that?” Daishou asks condescendingly. 

“That sounds like a good idea, actually,” Sawamura adds in. 

“Yeah, that sounds like fun,” Oikawa says after a moment, earning him a weird look from Ushijima.

“I never expected you to want to talk more to other captains, Oikawa-san.” Ushijima sounds confused.

“Maybe just certain captains,” Oikawa mutters in reply, sinking back into the couch with his phone to his face. 

“Does everyone have Kik?” Bokuto asks as he prances to the center of the room. He pulls up the app on his phone, tapping the “start group” option. He places his phone on the ottoman in front of the couch set. “Put your username in here.” 

Oikawa being the closest, picks up the phone and types in his username. 

“I’m sorry, what is a kick, and what does it have to do with a group chat?” Sawamura asks, looking at his phone. “Can’t I just give you my number?”

“It’s more fun this way, dude. Here, let me help you make an account,” Bokuto says, grabbing for Sawamura’s phone. 

Once everyone else is in the group chat, Daishou reluctantly enters his own username. Kuroo knows for a fact it’s just because he hates missing out on things. 

The group chat consists of the following:

**Username:** bokuto4thewin  **Profile Name:** Bokutooooo  **Profile Picture:** A candid shot of Bokuto spiking a volleyball

**Username:** tetsubro **Profile Name:** Kuroo **Profile Picture:** A black cat

**Username:** spacekawa  **Profile Name:** #1 setter  **Profile Picture:** A selfie Oikawa had just taken in his bunny outfit

**Username:** ushiwakawakawaka  **Profile Name:** Ushijima Wakatoshi  **Profile Picture:** A poorly angled selfie of Ushijima 

**Username:** sourgummy95  **Profile Name:** Kenji  **Profile Picture:** Futakuchi in sunglasses posing on a beach

**Username:** crowdaddy  **Profile Name:** daddy  **Profile Picture:** currently blank

**Username:** snakeboi69 **Profile Name:** Daishou **Profile Picture:** Daishou poses with his phone pointed at a mirror

  
  


Kuroo scrolls through the new group he is added to, smiling when he sees Oikawa’s username. 

  
  
  


**~Oikawa~**

  
  


The ride back from Tokyo is much more eventful than the ride there. Futakuchi has claimed the seat next to Oikawa this time, both of them commenting on the antics happening in the group chat causing their phones to buzz every other second. 

Sawamura and Ushijima seem wrapped up in their own  _ real-life _ conversation and are not paying attention to the chat. 

**Kuroo:** BOKUTO DID YOU MAKE SAWAMURA’S NAME DADDY

**Bokutooooo:** MAYBE

Oikawa turns around in his seat, making sure they are still out of the loop. 

**#1 setter:** he has no idea what is going on right now

**Bokutooooo:** Do u ever see him looking at his phone? 

**#1 setter:** fair

**Kenji:** should we tell him

**Kuroo:** no

**Bokutooooo:** no

**#1 setter:** no

**Daishou:** no

**#1 setter:** quick, everyone say a whole bunch of things so he doesn’t scroll all the way up here to see this

  
  


The chat takes off, starting with nonsense and eventually turning into actual conversation. Oikawa knows that Sawamura will probably never realize his username if he only looks at the chat. He briefly thanks his past self for changing his profile name before adding himself to the group chat. He believes that entering the group as Space Boy would have been a hot topic for this chat. 

  
  
  
  


Later that evening, a new notification pops up in Kik.

**Daddy:** Hey guys what did I miss? Looks like you have been talking a lot

**Daishou:** just talking about girls

**Kenji:** ya just a lot of stuff about girls

**Daddy:** Cool cool.

**Daddy:** Anything about volleyball?

**#1 setter:** Surprisingly no. You got a girlfriend, Sawamura?

**Daddy:** No. 

**Daishou:** surprising. 

**Kuroo:** You got a girlfriend, Oikawa?

  
  


Oikawa looks at his phone with a harumph, gathering his thoughts before he responds. 

  
  


**#1 setter:** No. 

**Kuroo:** Boyfriend, then? 

**#1 setter:** NO. 

**Bokutooooo:** bruh wtf are you homophobic or smth

**#1 setter:** what?? No wtf

**Daddy:** Sounds pretty homophobic to me. 

**Daishou:** yeah wtf dude

**Ushijima:** No, you guys are wrong, he can’t be homophobic.

**#1 setter:** DUDE SHUT UP

**Kuroo:** why are you being so defensive

**#1 setter:** I am very confused with the situation

**Daddy:** It’s a simple question. Are you homophobic, Oikawa?

**#1 setter:** I’m not homophobic, you idiots. I’m gay. 

**Kenji:** haaa i just won a bet

**Daishou:** lol called it

Oikawa ruffles in his desk chair, scrolling up through the chat trying to figure out how it turned into a showcase of his sexuality. It is without a doubt Kuroo who is to blame for it. He has grown suspiciously quiet. 

**Daddy:** Admitting who you are is an important step, Oikawa-san. I’m gay too. 

**Bokutooooo:** old news

**Daishou:** yeah we know

**Kenji:** yeahh duh

**Bokutooooo:** I’m gay too!!

**Kuroo:** shut up dude, everyone knows uve been with Akaashi for a couple years

**Bokutooooo:** I STILL GET TO COME OUT

**Kuroo:** sure okay. I’m bi then. Since everyone is coming out now. 

**Daishou:** am I allowed to come out as straight?

**Kuroo:** definitely not

**Daishou:** rude. Why not?

**Kuroo:** WE DATED

**Daishou:** oh yeah?

**Kuroo:** i fuckin hate u

  
  


Oikawa reads the messages as they come in, his interest peaking to a maximum when Kuroo sends his coming out message.  _ He likes boys, he likes boys, he likes boys.  _

  
  
  


**~Kuroo~**

  
  


_ He likes boys, he likes boys, he likes boys,  _ is racing through Kuroo’s head as he re-reads the chat for the fifth time. For a second he had actually been scared that Oikawa was homophobic.

He exits Kik, happy with his newfound information, and opens Google. With a simple search of the username “spacekawa,” he is instantly transported to a new world on YouTube. Oikawa had 44 total videos on his channel, all of them with adorable thumbnails of Oikawa’s face. 

He spends hours watching every video, really soaking in the online persona Oikawa was trying to portray. Most of the videos were well done music videos of different pop songs, all of them with a space background. 

Without thinking too much about it, he creates a fake YouTube account to comment on some of the videos. 

“You’re cute,” honeybadger317 comments on a Q&A video. 

“I like your smile,” honeybadger317 comments on a vlog. 

Within a week, Oikawa’s YouTube channel is Kuroo’s most visited webpage. He can’t stop rewatching the same videos over and over again. 

The group chat itself remains lively, all seven captains having much to say. Occasionally, they even talk about volleyball. A practice match between Date Tech and Fukurodani is planned through this group chat as well. 

It’s about a month after the group chat is created when their issue of Volleyball Monthly hits the stands. 

  
  


**Bokutooooo:** DUDES DID YoU SEE

**Bokutooooo:** [sends an image]

  
  


The image is of the cover of Volleyball Monthly. The captains pose proudly around the red couch in their uniforms. Kuroo whispering into Oikawa’s ear is immortalized on the front cover of the magazine. 

**Bokutooooo:** we look hot! 

**Kenji:** Kuroo what are you doing to Oikawa

**Daddy:** It looks like he’s about to eat his face.

**Bokutooooo:** HAHA I DIDNT EVEN NOTICE THAT

**#1 setter:** THAT’S the picture they chose?! I’m not even looking at the camera. 

**Kenji:** nope, you’re staring into a daydream

**Bokutooooo:** KUROO TALK TO US

**Kuroo:** what do you want me to say

**Bokutooooo:** DO YOU WANNA FUCK OIKAWA 

**#1 setter:** whaT THE FU K

**Daddy:** Maybe take him to a nice dinner or something? 

  
  


Kuroo stares at his phone in a panic. He has only a few options; play it off like it’s nothing, admit to his obsessive crush, or hurt Oikawa’s feelings. The last choice is out of the question. 

  
  


**Kuroo:** oh, yeah, just because two queer dudes are in a close proximity on the cover of a magazine

**Kenji:** i mean, yeah?

**Kuroo:** I’m bringing back the homophobic comment

**Kenji:** WAIT I’M NOT

**Kuroo:** sure

**Kenji:** BOKUTO SAID IT FIRST???

**Kuroo:** blame the gay guy? really? 

**Kenji:** NO PLEASE I

**Kenji:** HOW DO I GET OUT OF THIS

  
  
  


The chat goes dead after this, leaving Futakuchi on read. 

Within a few minutes, Kuroo receives a direct message from  **#1 setter** .

  
  


**#1 setter:** that was a very clever way of getting out of answering the question

**Kuroo:** what question?

**#1 setter:** you know…

**#1 setter:** what sawamura said

**Kuroo:** oh. yeah. well… 

**Kuroo:** that’s not something I really wanted to discuss with five other people

**#1 setter:** well? They’re not here now. 

**Kuroo:** true

  
  


There’s a few moments of silence. Kuroo is lacking the bravery required to type more. 

  
  


**#1 setter:** do you think i’m hot? 

**Kuroo:** yes

  
  


Kuroo does not hesitate in his response. He changes his position in the chair he is sitting in, pulling one leg up to his chest. His chest begins to tighten as he realizes the gravity of what is happening. 

  
  


**#1 setter:** so you like me then?

**#1 setter:** honeybadger317? 

**#1 setter:** why would you use your school email to make a fake account

**Kuroo:** um

**Kuroo:** I wanted to be caught

**#1 setter:** [sends an image]

Kuroo pulls up the image, it is a screenshot of one of his comments. 

“How are you so sexy?!?!” Honeybadger317 commented on spacekawa’s video. 

**Kuroo:** my question still stands? 

Kuroo hides his face beneath the neck of his hoodie, pulling both legs up to his chest now.  _ This can’t be happening.  _

**#1 setter:** hahaha

**#1 setter:** ok but seriously

**#1 setter:** your place or mine? ;)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


BONUS!!!!

**~Daichi~**

  
  


The Karasuno Volleyball Club swarm in a murder around a small table, the crows excited for the content in the magazine laid before them. 

“I can’t believe you were in a magazine,” Hinata exclaims as he struggles to see the only copy they have for some reason. 

“Is Kuroo-san kissing Oikawa-san?” Nishinoya asks, looking at the cover. 

“What?” Kageyama snatches the magazine from him to look at what he is talking about. 

“He totally is!” Hinata declares, nudging into Kageyama.

“I don’t think he’s _kissing_ him,” Daichi says with a hand behind his head. 

Sugawara bursts into the gym with several copies of the issue, passing them out to everyone he passes. 

“Where did you get these?” Daichi asks him, flipping through the copy he is handed. 

“I bought every one they had,” Suga admits, sending him a blushing glance. 

“Nice cape,” Tsukishima snorts as he looks at the centerspread page. 

“Whoa, you guys look like models!” Hinata’s eyes sparkle as he takes in the photos. “Bokuto-san looks so cool!”

“Did they let you keep the outfit?” Suga whispers in Daichi’s ear. He feels his face grow hot.

“No, of course not,” he reasons back to his boyfriend. 

  
  
  


The seven captains chosen for the issue stand proudly in the center spread, abandoned on the table as Karasuno resumes their usual practice. Daichi never figures out how Kik works, and his name remains Daddy unbeknownst to him for the rest of his days. 

  
  


**~end~**


End file.
